


FULL CIRCLE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IBIKI TAKES 'FUN' TOO FAR.</p>
<p>*THIS IS 'HARD CORE' AND DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	FULL CIRCLE

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS 'HARD CORE' AND DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING.*  
> RAPE - TORTURE - DEATH

** FULL CIRCLE **

 

No one came to his door, it was an extremely bad idea and yet there had definitely been a knock.  When Ibiki opened the door Gennai walked in and knelt, bowing his head, "I wish to be yours."

 

Ibiki didn't know much about him, he used to be a nin, and now he was proving he was an idiot.  Ibiki just stared down at him forbiddingly then shook his head,  "Leave, I do not have the time to deal with a fool."

 

"I will do anything you ask."  The solemn man stated.

 

Ibiki gave a scornful grunt, "You do not know what you are saying... the things I can do would make you wish to die."

 

"You will not kill me." Gennai stated sadly.

 

Ibiki growled, "You cannot even listen properly.  I did not state I would kill you, only that you would wish to die, don't make foolish promises.  Leave now."

 

"Anything."  Gennai begged.

 

"Fine strip and crawl over to me."  Ibiki turned and walked over to a chair, his gaze cold and hard.  The man would change his mind, but he'd offered and at this moment he would take full advantage of it, it wasn't often he'd get a fuck toy and this one volunteered.

 

Gennai stripped and crawled over.  Ibiki drew him up on his knees and bound his wrists, then his elbows so they touched behind him keeping him arched forward, his chest offered.  Gennai looked terrified, but he didn't plead for release.  Not yet, but he would.  Ibiki bound his ankles to his thighs, now he was bowed back his body offered without any chance of movement. 

 

Ibiki's eyes glittered as he took a large ball gag and ordered, "Open."  Gennai mouth was not open far enough, he cupped the back of his head and pushed the large ball in.  It didn't matter that the ball was too large to spit out, he secured it tightly so it remained pressing back on his jaws.

 

Then stripped and effortlessly picked the man up, sat in the chair and grasped his hips drawing him down on his turgid cock.  Tears streamed from Gennai's eyes but he could not make a sound or so much as twitch a muscle.  Ibiki forced him down slowly, resisting the urge to slam up into the tight grasp, he would tear him and blood was a lubricant he didn't desire at the moment. 

 

At the base he began bucking up into the tight grasp, rapidly pounding harder as he watched Gennai's face.  He knew exactly how much the human body could take without permanent damage... and his ass felt very good.  Gennai dipped his head and Ibiki bit his ear warning, "Do not pass out or you will regret it." 

 

Gennai lifted his head to look in his eyes as Ibiki's thrusts grew urgent and he pushed him back so every thrust was against the front of his passage and firmly against his prostate.  Gennai came, then again, the contractions of his muscles growing more powerful as his body continued trying to climax.  It felt better with every thrust as his new play toy's body contracted harder, still trying to cum even though he had nothing left.  Ibiki pushed him back a bit more, every thrust now slamming powerfully into the front of his passage, then gave in and came.  While he could have lasted much longer he'd lost interest and there were so many things he wanted to do 'with' his willing victim.

 

But Gennai could rest a moment while he prepared, he would give him something special to take with him when he left, just a little present and trivial compared to all he wished to do.  Ibiki set him on his back on the floor, the weight of his body pressing on his bound limbs straining the muscles further... he would have difficulty walking when he left but would be well motivated to flee in spite of the difficulty. 

 

Ibiki went and got his senbon, he could have used a piercing needle but it would have been inefficient, with the size of the rings he'd place as gifts the holes needed to be large anyway.  Ibiki set the rings and the senbon beside the chair and scooped him up, sitting with the quivering man on his lap.  Although he may be trying to tremble in fear, it was much more likely it was his muscles reaction to the strain.  Ibiki grasped one of the 'offered nipples drawing it as far out as he could stretch it then pushing the senbon through at the area it became chest, making sure to pierce the muscle, to give his gifts a stable secure hold.  Gennai passed out. 

 

Ibiki growled in frustration, dropped him from his lap and got the heavy shackles, one of the key features of his house was the thick exposed beams of the ceiling.  He grasped his hair and drug Gennai into the bathroom, piercing could get messy... and in this case it was going to get very messy.  Ibiki secured the restraints around the ceiling beam and released his 'volunteer' from the bindings, freeing his arms and legs.  Then removed the ball gag, drew him up and secured his wrists to the chains now hanging down from above leaving his feet dangling few inches above the floor.  Then he fastened the restraints around his ankles and spread his legs as wide as they could go without dislocation and fastened them to a spreader bar. 

 

His prep done he resumed giving his 'gifts', the first senbon remained piercing the man's left nipple, it looked interesting and Ibiki repeated it on the other.  His nipples were now drawn as far out as possible, bisected by the needles... call him creative but they looked so good he repeated the piercing vertically.... like a cross, interesting.  

 

Gennai looked good with metal adornments... and he was no fun unconscious so Ibiki continued decorating his body, piercing through his scrotum between his balls and placing the largest ring he had through it, he'd seen smaller rings on an ox's nose.  The ring hung heavily and held the skin stretched taut.  Pierced the head of his cock twice, one on the top of the head and once on the bottom, it took a bit of force to get the two wide rings through his urethra but the result was pleasant.  The hole was stretched wide and the rings exit just behind the head on top and bottom...

 

He was going a bit over board, but then he warned he didn't like when his guest's 'slept'.  Blood trailed like stripes down Gennai's torso in a garish but interesting pattern.  After tracing his finger through it a moment he returned to the senbon holding Gennai's nipples out for him, choose rings and replaced the top to bottom with them, and choose thick bars for the vertical... the whole thing was quite decorative if a bit ostentatious.  He was still a bit annoyed at having to wait for him to wake and he briefly considered piercing his tongue, but dismissed it as not conducive to further activities.  His tongue would swell, possibly prevent him from breathing and a dead 'lover' was not interesting... and a bit hard to explain. 

 

Ibiki doused him with cold water, it would help the bleeding slow, although Gennai was not in danger of bleeding out from such small injuries.  Blood made his body slick and as the blood dried sticky, unpleasant, he liked to stroke the smooth skin... and possibly tug on the rings feeling the fresh warm blood trail down.  Ibiki went and got a strong stimulant from his work supplies, he kept all his extra drugs and equipment at his house, he wondered why he hadn't thought of this before.  The advantage of this stimulant, besides it being impossible to pass out, was that it stimulated the nerves making the subjects  body hyper aroused.  

 

It was time to wake him up, as interesting as it was to hear his cries it was best if he gagged him muting them to a reasonable volume... and it kept him from speaking.  There was no need for words, the man had stated several times he could do anything to him... he was just taking him at his word.  Even if he tried to deny it the Yamanaka clan had mind readers, there would be no denial. 

 

Ibiki injected him, watching his muscles twitch as he regained consciousness, as stretched tightly as they were there would be no way they could jump.  Gennai began weeping and Ibiki examined him, "You look good with my modifications... and you'll discover they have many interesting uses..." 

 

He may want to take Gennai up on his offer of a 'permanent placement'...  at least for a few days.  Ibiki selected a vibrator from his stored work supplies, contrary to most people's believe they were incredibly useful pieces of equipment and he had many kinds as well as a great selection of other sexual items.  "Let's see how good you look when aroused."  Ibiki stroked the vibrator lightly over his semi flaccid cock, the drugs were starting to set in... Gennai wept harder as his cock flushed, his balls tightening.  Ibiki studied his balls, then took a weighted pendulum and attached it to the heavy ring drawing them down.  

 

He brushed a finger over the engorged head of the man's cock, the vibrator would not be necessary now, but it would very likely be useful later.  "Let's feel you."  Ibiki strolled around behind Gennai, placed a foot on the spreader bar as he pushed firmly into the tightly clenched passage.  "Nice..." 

 

Ibiki grasped his hips and began fucking him with slow hard pounds, he could hear guest's breath being drove out even with the slight muffling of the gag.  He wrapped a arm around Gennai's waist, stroking his shaft as he remained pressed in to the base and forcefully bucking into the hold.  His 'lover's' cock was now engorged with need and Ibiki discovered an interesting and convenient benefit to the two rings filling his urethra until it was tightly stretched around them... Gennai couldn't cum, for now that would work well, "Yes, very nice.  I have so many things planned... after all, you wished to be mine, we will be spending a long time together."  Not truthfully, he was sure he'd grow bored in a day, maybe two or three at the max.

 

Ibiki continued teasing his turgid cock, occasionally tugging firmly on the piercings through the head and stroking up to pull the rings of his nipples.  Every hard tug caused Gennai's body to grasp him tighter and as Ibiki neared release he wrapped his arms around his fuck toy and drew hard on both nipples.  Pulling the tender peaks taut and groaning in delight as he pounded fast into the clenched passage until he came.  He withdrew and freed his guest's ankles, then reached up and released his wrists and let him drop.  He was a bit bloody but then that was normal with new piercings, especially when they were pulled on.  Ibiki removed his gag, "If you speak I will pierce your lips and sew them shut."  Piercing the subjects lips all along the top and bottom and lacing the rings together was a wonderful way to gag someone that was easy to undo and then redo as needed.

 

Ibiki wrapped a thick chain around Gennai's neck, it was not tight but would tighten if pulled, then ordered, "Bow."

 

His victim struggled to get on his knees and Ibiki gave him a bit of motivation by grasping a section of the chain and pulling, tightening the chain, the only way it would stop choking him is if he rose to his knees.  It was an effective incentive and he quickly scrambled up on his knees bowing.

 

Ibiki reached beneath him, drew the chain to just short of choking him and attached it to the top ring of his cock.  As long as he kept his head bowed he would be able to crawl, if he lifted his head it would not only pull hard on the tender head of his cock but also tighten the chain and choke him.  Ibiki walked around him, his balls were not interesting enough... Ibiki placed a heavier weight on the ring.  The weight would swing nicely as Gennai crawled.

 

Ibiki walked around to in front of him and directed, "Follow."  Gennai tried to lift his head and choked violently.  Then shuffled forward towards him very slowly, Ibiki frowned attached a lead to the chain and started walking, his guest  attempted to keep up choking hard and trembling at the pain of his cock and balls.  "You will remain at my feet at all times, do not make me attach the lead again."  He gave it a firm tug Gennai wretched and gave soft whimpers as Ibiki reached down and released the lead.  He sat in the chair watching him then ordered, "Turn, I want to see your ass." 

 

He was slightly aroused but waited, when he needed him, he'd fuck him.  Fucking him too much would tear him, the swollen area unable to give, and that could be saved for a later time... however his desperate whimpers as he tried to cum were entertaining.  Ibiki rose and walked to the storage cabinet, Gennai had obediently followed.  Ibiki selected a remote vibrator, it fit like a butt plug very securely and curved to 'stimulate' the prostate.  Ibiki lubed it, it would be impossible to push the wide object in without tearing him and this plug would probably see a lot of use. 

 

As Ibiki forced it in his victim tried to move away and Ibiki reached beneath him giving the chain a firm tug.  The pain drove his breath out and for a moment the tight chain prevented him from drawing one, he bowed.  Smart, cooperating would placate most, but he was largely indifferent to it.  He continued the firm press until the vibrator slid through the tight ring of muscles.  Then walked back to his chair, sat and studied the trembling man.  He tapped the vibrator on low, Gennai was surprised and tried to lift his head, choking himself again.   He then tried to remain still as the vibrations steadily climbed, but soon he was bucking as he tried to cum.  Ibiki continued increasing the vibrations watching his bucks grow urgent, then frantic.  It would do... Ibiki set the remote aside watching him buck.

 

When Gennai grew tired Ibiki turned it up several levels watching his rapid buck renew and the way his thigh muscles strained forward with every thrust, his body contracting hard as he tried to cum.  Ibiki reached down and stroked a finger over his tightly clenched balls, even with the heavy weight attached they were gathered... maybe he would use more weight next time.  He tapped the level up once more seeing his guest's body strain powerfully at the end of each thrust then rock quickly back before thrusting again.

 

Now bored Ibiki turned it off, Gennai flopped side ways to lay in a fetal position on the floor.  He could not fall prone hooked as he was between his throat and cock.  Ibiki unfastened the chain grasping his ankles rolled him on his back so he could brush his finger over the vivid purple head of his guest's cock... not a drop.... impressive, as hard as he was trying the rings effectively blocked him... he'd give him relief.  Ibiki grabbed the pliers opening the ring but before slipping it out he attached a second heavy weight to the thick ring bisecting his scrotum, Ibiki sat once more and tapped the vibrator on, he had not removed the ring and Gennai arched howling as he tried to cum.  Ibiki offered, "Kneel before me and I'll let you cum."

 

His captive tried to rise, it took several times and the motivation of the quickly escalating vibrations to get him to rise up on his knees and he shuffled forward.  Ibiki could see the agony that every shift of the weight on his balls brought as he moved forward.  Ibiki tapped the vibrations several steps higher as he slipped out the top ring.  Gennai cried out in shrieks as his balls forced his cum through the narrow opening. 

 

He had wanted to cum... he should be careful what he wished for.  Ibiki continued raising the level of vibrations watching less cum shoot out with every orgasm when nothing but a dribble came out he tapped it to high. Gennai screamed dropping to the floor and writhing as his hips rapidly thrust until he lay too exhausted to move, his cock continuing to bob as he tried to cum. 

 

Ibiki turned off the vibrations and his toy lay wearily.  Ibiki knelt and pushed the ring through the tight piercing and out his urethra blocking it completely once more.  Gennai remained aroused, thanks to the stimulant, but did not have the energy to move as the wide ring was forced through his swollen cock again and closed.  He just wept softly as Ibiki yanked out the vibrator, his ass was very swollen and it tore him a bit.  Ibiki studied him, his guest's urgent need had teased him, he lifted him walked over to a stool draped him over it and hooked his throat chain to the far lower leg.  Then thrust powerfully into the tight grasp pounding fast and deep, fondling his balls and tugging on the weight, the hard spasms of pain were very tempting and he soon gave in to his climax. 

 

After he withdrew, he unfastened the chain from the chair leg, taking it and leading the stumbling man towards the shower.  Several times his captive fell and was dragged until managing to get to his feet, once  in the bathroom, Ibiki drew up his wrists fastening them to the shackles above once more.  Gennai's  head hung, but Ibiki knew it was in exhaustion, he would not be able to pass out.  He forced a tube up into the smaller man's swollen ass, turned on the water and began to wash himself as Gennai filled with water and expelled everything from inside him repeatedly.  The Ibiki dried himself and prepared for bed, it had been a long day.  Before walking out of the bathroom he turned off the water, pulled the tube out of his guest, and drew a syringe that would reverse the stimulant.  He injected Gennai who immediately 'slept' whether in unconsciousness or exhausted sleep, it didn't matter and Ibiki went in to bed.

 

 In the morning he sprayed his fuck toy down, the dried blood washed away leaving his swollen body accented by thick rings of metal nicely displayed... but Ibiki was already growing bored of him.  He would need to get inventive, but first he'd make sure Gennai would not fall asleep on him.  Ibiki injected him with the stimulant watching his cock quickly harden, it was only mildly interesting.  Maybe it was time to see how wide he could stretch that tight ass... no, he tended to go overboard on that.  He couldn't kill him, that one would be saved for prisoners, so far he had not really damaged him.  Gennai looked at him with terrified eyes... Ibiki stroked his guest's lips, "I think we will teach you a new skill."  He released his willing victim's badly bruised wrists letting him drop to the floor, once more he placed the choke chain around Gennai's throat and directed, "Bow." 

 

Gennai immediately did, again it made no real difference to him and he hooked the chain to the ring through his cock... a bit shorter, there would be no way it would not tug, but the further down he could keep his head the less it would.  Of course, then he'd be unable to follow, he wouldn't know where Ibiki was walking.  He'd have to glance up quickly every few minutes tugging on his cock and tightening the chain around his throat.  "Follow."  Ibiki started from the room and the whimpering man followed quickly reduced to tears.

 

Ibiki took the chain from the cock ring and attached it to the bottom rear leg of his chair, stating. "You'll get good at this real quick."   He placed the open mouth 'dental gag' in his victim's mouth, this would keep his mouth wide open, removing all their teeth worked better but again it would need to be saved for prisoners.  The gag was very adjustable and when he placed it and adjusted it, it kept Gennai's mouth stretched open to the point his jaw was wedged open so wide it was unable to even tense. 

 

Ibiki forced the man's head down to the point his cock was right at the opening of Gennai's throat and adjusted the chain shorter so he could not draw back any further than that, if he did even a fraction it would close off his airway.  That done Ibiki relaxed and forced Gennai's head down, his guest squirmed and tried to draw back, quickly learning he could not breathe if he attempted to pull back away from there.  His new play toy provided wonderful entertainment, choking and gagging as Ibiki steadily fucked his throat, it felt very good... maybe he would keep him another day.  Ibiki continued forcing his cock into the spasming grasp, fucking it faster and holding his head down through several thrusts before allowing Gennai to gasp a breath.  Soon he was urgently fucking the tight grasp, bucking hard into the pleasure until he was unable to resist his climax and he held him at the base as his cock jumped in the tight hold.

 

The rapid contraction of his guest's throat as he grew frantic to breathe was extremely pleasurable and knowing he could not just pass out was very entertaining.  When his struggles weakened, Ibiki let him up to gasp breaths.  Slowly rocking in his mouth teasing himself by brushing the head of his cock against his 'lover's' tongue until he was growing aroused again.  Gennai had quickly regained his breath and, as Ibiki began powerfully fucking his throat, he thrashed once more.  Ibiki firmly pushed him down on the swollen length holding him there as he panicked, then allowed him up to gasp.

 

This was losing it's entertainment value and Ibiki decided it was time to change things up a bit.  Although he remained cupping his captive's head still, he did not force him down now only began bucking up rapidly into the tight grasp, fucking it and groaning at the pleasure.  This way allowed longer harder pounds, as he neared his climax he decided to test his toy's new 'compliancy' and ordered, "Drop to the base."  Ibiki was not surprised nor disappointed when the man did not, he'd merely been curious if he would.  He forced his victim's head down to the base, rocking rapidly in the gasp of his throat, it felt extremely good and even after he came he kept the contracting grasp enclosing him to the base.  When he let Gennai up he was chocking hard between rapid gasps of air.  As entertaining as that was, he was sated and it was time to find a new use for his volunteer.  Ibiki reached down and unfastened the chain allowing him to yank back slightly.

 

Then removed the gag and blandly commented, "I'm sure we'll have further use for that later."  Gennai had salvia and cum trailing down his chin, lightly tinted with blood, not unusual and he'd not damaged him... sore and swollen was not damage.   He hadn't had a very good view yesterday as he'd played with the remote vibrator... today he'd position him on his back with his legs spread.  Ibiki looked down at him then directed "Bow".  When Gennai did he attached the chain to the ring through the head of his cock again, a bit shorter than earlier, the ring was already pulled taut.  Every quick look up yanked hard on the head, jarring his breath out at the pain and the tightened chain prevented him from quickly drawing air.  By the time they got to the bedroom he was short of breath and the tip of his cock was a vivid red,  Ibiki stroked over it and his captive cried out jerking hard as he reacted to the pain.  Ibiki noted that the hard yank had left the piercing bleeding slightly, but the bleeding was minimal and the ring could not be yanked out.  

 

He released  the chain from the ring, but did not remove it from his throat which now had a ring of bruises around it that mirrored the chain perfectly.  He bound the man's wrists to his ankles and then to the posts of the head board, his body bowed up and his tight ass 'offered' to him.  Ibiki gave in to his desire to see the tight hole stretched as far as it could, it wouldn't matter if he tore him, he was not going to have interest in him very soon now anyway.  Ibiki selected a plug larger than any human body could easily fit... most would tear long before it was fully in and soon he would find out if Gennai was one who would tear... either way it would be seated in his body.

 

Gennai could not see what he had, but it really made no difference since fear did not excite him.  Ibiki lubed the huge plug... it would not help his body accept it but it would make it easier to force in and that was what mattered.  Ibiki watched his lover's ass as he pushed the wide object at the tight hole and his captive moved slightly.   This position was good for the entertainment of watching him buck, but it did not offer the immobility Ibiki desired for this, that was a problem easily solved.  He hooked his finger through the ring of his victim's balls drawing them to stretched tight, then continued the steadily stretch of the small entrance.  His guest didn't move now, his balls held taut would have made it agonizing... more agonizing than the huge object filling him?  He'd be interested to see and any further movement could easily be remedied by drawing down harder on the ring until his balls were being stretched to the absolute limit... interesting thought... perhaps later. 

 

Ibiki continued watching the tight hole being spread wide... it was getting close.  Gennai was screaming but it wasn't really distracting, any moment he'd either tear or the massive object would press all the way through to inside.  Ibiki felt a flash of surprise as the object forced through the muscles to rest inside, holding his new play toy's ass stretched unbelievably wide... the sight was very arousing!  His fingers traced around the tender flesh that threatened to give, Gennai was keening in pain, and Ibiki looked up, "Looks good there."  Then returned to his intent study of the object... he wished he could push it in further but it was a plug not a phallus. He'd had no idea how exciting it would be to see the huge object holding the small hole wider than his fist...  he needed to have a phallus made.  Ibiki drew the plug back out and slipped the remote vibrator into the stretched passage, watching as the flesh tightened until it was once more a small tight entrance.

 

Ibiki went and sat in a chair to the side that would provide a good view of his captive's hips bucking and, unwilling to wait, simply clicked the vibrator on to a medium setting.  Gennai immediately began howling and bucking, the head of his cock was deep burgundy with trapped blood and his balls taut.  With his legs held up Ibiki had a good view of his ass, after seeing it stretched so wide, it was intriguing to see how his entrance tightened with every attempt to cum.  Ibiki tapped the vibrations up two more levels, his guest was wailing, his hips rapidly bucking and pressing urgently into the bucks. Ibiki rose and wrapped his hand around his engorged cock as he tapped it up higher until Gennai was screaming as he ravenously bucked into his hand.  Ibiki turned vibrator to one of the highest settings and watched the way the man arched up, his cock jumping with every attempt to cum.  Then tapped it down a level and Gennai resumed howling and feverishly bucking into his grasp, but he'd lost interest and he released his cock. 

 

He moved further down to the contracting entrance and pushed three fingers in, his captive grew even more desperate fucking himself on the fingers as he tried to get release.  Ibiki pressed another finger at the slick hole, forcing it in and feeling the draw of Gennai's muscles.  Ibiki's cock was throbbing at the temptation and he pressed the four firmly up, feeling how his victim's body was taking them nearly to the base.  He forced his thumb in and Gennai began rocking slower, Ibiki tapped the level of vibrations up twice and the screaming man began fucking himself on the gathered hand.  

 

Ibiki was rapt, every rock took more of his hand in and he pressed into the rocks.  Most of his hand was now inside, he could feel the vibrator and with a firm push he forced his hand into the tight hold.  He pushed the vibrator deeper and tapped it up to one of the highest settings.  Gennai shrieked and  remained bowed up, his cock giving hard jumps as Ibiki moved his hand in the tight grasp fucking his passage with it.  Every deep press, pushing the vibrator deeper as his hand began drawing almost out of the hot grasp then plunging in.  He lowered the vibrations slightly and was extremely aroused as his guest's hips went back to bucking, fucking himself on his hand.  Slowly he gathered his hand into a fist and tempted Gennai with gradually increasing vibrations until his body was rocking rapidly on the gathered fist. 

 

Ibiki groaned, this tease was wonderful!   Pumping his fist in the tight grasp,  he decided he wanted  to feel him cum, he slipped two fingers through the rings on the head of Gennai's cock spreading them and stretching the tight hole.  There was just enough gap for his fascinating play toy to cum, it tempted him into powerfully fucking himself on Ibiki's fist as his body continued contracting in rapid orgasms.  He was only able to cum small amounts each time through the narrow passage and his bucking became faster and harder as he continued, teased by the chance for release.  Ibiki's cock throbbed as the man's urgent rocks pumped his fist rapidly in the contracting grasp.   Gennai was screaming loudly as Ibiki worked his fist in him, fucking him rapidly and feeling Gennai's body contracting even though he now had nothing left. 

 

This was the final tease, he could not resist the temptation and longer!  Ibiki drew his hand out and thrust his engorged cock in, fucking him ravenously,  pounding in so hard the stretched entrance sucked at his balls.  Ibiki grabbed the remote and hit the highest setting, hearing the agonized screams as his captive's body grasped his cock so tight that it required great force to slam deep, but it only took two more urgent pounds before he had to cum and he gave in drawing nearly out and ramming in to fill the tight hold. 

 

Ibiki was breathless as he turned off the vibrator and withdrew.  Gennai was trembling so hard he shook the bed, his voice a hoarse whimper.  Ibiki released his ankles and wrists but the man didn't move... it was possible he'd shattered Gennai's mind.  While the thought wasn't pleasant, it was not too greatly distressing either, and with the pleasure he'd just gotten it was very possible his eager volunteer may get his wish to be his permanently.  That had been astounding!  

 

Gennai was looking blankly above whispering something, finally curious what he was saying Ibiki leaned in.

 

"I cannot die... my brother...  I cannot die... my brother..."

 

Those words... Ibiki felt a chill... he'd said that himself... so many times as the Rain nin tortured him...  told himself he needed to live for Idate...

 

He removed the chain from around Gennai's throat, quietly rose got the pliers and opened all the rings, removed the metal from the raw wounds then numbly scooped the man up.  He walked into the shower and quietly washed him, then brought him out, set him on the bed as dried and dressed him.  Ibiki then dressed himself in his uniform and picked him up making the signs and appearing outside the hospital.  He carried him in and a orderly rushed up, they placed him on a gurney and wheeled him away.

 

A young nurse stood looking down the hall with tears in her eyes, "First his brother now him, what kind of missions are they being sent on?  How could anyone torture them like this..."

 

_Them..._   Ibiki was sure he knew the answer, but quietly asked, "Where's his brother?" 

 

A tear slipped down her cheek, "He was injured too badly... he died last month."

 

Ibiki turned and walked out of the hospital towards the admin building, it was over and it was time to face all he'd done.   Now he understood why Gennai had come, why he had not spoke... had not pleaded... just suffered.  He had wanted to die the same way his brother did.

================================

**END**

 


End file.
